Un monde inattendu
by Kanli
Summary: On trouve beaucoup de fiction de quelqu'un de chez nous allant chez eux. Et si c'était l'inverse ? Thorin/OC, Fili/OC
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**J'en avais déjà parlé à certains, la voila ! Tout le mérite reviens à J.R.R Tolkien et P. Jackson, je précise que tous le moderne viens de moi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**Thorin en avait plus que marre. Chercher un trou de hobbit paumé, se coltiner un pseudo-cambrioleur pleurnicheur, manquer de se faire bouffer par des trolls, se faire courser par des wargs, et tout ça pour finir à Fondcombe, en quémandant l'aide des elfes ! **

**Non, vraiment, cette quête commençait mal … Très mal … Trop mal. Bref, c'était foutu. Oui, foutu ! De long en large, de haut en bas, foutu ! Thorin, ce pauvre roi échu, héritier d'Erebor, n'en pouvait plus. Chaque fois qu'il entendait la voix d'un elfe, de Bilbon ou même de Gandalf, il devait se retenir d'aller étrangler celui qui parlait. Balin l'avait bien remarqué mais n'avait rien dit, de peur de mourir peut-être. Même ses neveux l'exaspérer au plus haut point avec leur farces débiles.**

-Thorin

-Quoi ?! Ah, c'est toi Dwalin. Excuse-moi. Que veux-tu ?

-On part cette nuit.

**Thorin soupira de plaisir et se cala au fond de sa chaise. Enfin ils partiraient de cet endroit. Un endroit bien maudit selon lui, cet endroit où vivent des êtres à oreilles pointues, des elfes.**

**Lors du soupée, Fili et Kili avaient joué du violon. Bofur de la flûte. Bilbon n'avait rien fait, car en entrant dans la salle le regard noir de Thorin lui avait flanqué la frousse. Et il y avait de quoi. Le roi n'en pouvait plus, et par chance les musiciens jouaient un air qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.**

**Après ce petit concert, les nains rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Thorin se rendit alors compte que la nuit était extrêmement sombre et qu'on n'y voyait pas à deux pas devant soi. Une nuit d'encre, avait dit Ori. Ah, ce littéraire, Thorin se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait emmené. Oui, il se battait avec un lance-pierres ! Pauvre Thorin, il n'en pouvait plus de ces orques, cette compagnie, ces elfes et même d'Erebor, il jurait que si Smaug se trouvait devant lui, le dragon passerait un mauvais quart d'heure.**

**Les nains et Bilbon, ainsi que leur cher magicien, suivaient le chef nain sans rien dire. Thorin aperçu une porte, puis une autre. Il maudit les elfes qui ne pensait qu'aux portes, des portes partout et toutes les mêmes ! Dans une mine c'est mieux indiqué, il en était sûr. Il maudit également cette nuit noire. Dwalin lui tendit une torche, qui s'éteignit devant un passage.**

-Bon, ce doit être par là.

**Fili et Kili se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas rassuré au possible. Leur oncle était fou ? Ce passage était sinistre ! Un bruit bizarre en provenait, c'était le plus sombre des trois … Mais bon, c'est le chef, le roi. Les nains passèrent chacun leur tour dans cette ouverture sur le monde.**

**Mais sur ****quel**** monde ?**

**.**

* * *

**_Alors ?_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mal accueillis

**Mouhahaha ! Un tout petit chapitre ... Vive le sadisme !**

* * *

**Derrière eux un arc immense dans la roche. Devant eux, une sorte de rivière grise, solide, parsemé de tache rectiligne blanche en son milieu. Oui, ils devaient s'être trompés. Bombur dit que ce n'était rien et fit demi-tour, pour se cogner contre une paroi de briques. Bofur et Nori l'aidèrent à se relever, avec peine. Thorin observait l'horizon majestueusement.**

-Qu'en faut y aller, faut y aller.

**Et la compagnie continua sa route sur cette rivière statufiée. Kili ria aux éclats quand il vit une sorte de char rouge, sans chevaux qui roulaient. Dori était stupéfait. Bilbon soupira, mais se dit que s'il donnait son avis, il rejoindrait ses ancêtres hobbits, Touc et Sacquet. Bon, au moins, il serait où il est, pas comme ici où d'étranges personnes dans ces chars les appelaient en criant. Et puis il y avait des sortes de maison étrange, et plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait des sortes de tour de fer froid.**

**Ils achevèrent leur marche le soir, au soleil couchant. Ils étaient dans … Dans quoi ? Une sorte de forêt grise, fait de verre et d'un matériau froid, sans feuilles ? Oui, c'était à peu près ça. Gandalf paniquait lui-même. Personne ne savaient où ils étaient. A chaque fois qu'ils frappaient à une porte, soit on se moqué d'eux, soit on leur fermé la porte au nez.**

**Le hobbit remarqua un semblant de forêt et invita ses compagnons à s'y rendre. Thorin lui sourit enfin, au bonheur de Bilbon qui pourtant hurla comme un fou quand Gandalf passa devant lui.**

-Gandalf ! C'est de la sorcellerie, une illusion ?

-Bilbon ?

-Je … Nous faisons votre taille !

**Le hobbit venait de se rendre compte. Ce fut à Glóin, Bifur, Fili et Ori de paniquer. Ils faisaient la taille d'un homme ? Il avait gardé leur taille entre eux, mais était aux proportions humaines. Dans une sorte de cabane, mais il faut le dire qui sentait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bon, ils trouvèrent un miroir où ils constatèrent la chose.**

-Je suis plutôt beau comme ça !

**Fili lança un regard noir à son frère.**

-Toi aussi Fee !

**Kili se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que si il ajouter un mot, il pourrait dire adieu à ce monde étrange. Décidément tout le monde était de mauvais poils.**

**Ils parcoururent la forêt, mais ressortirent de cet endroit pour se retrouver à nouveau face à des tours froides.**

**Les heures passaient, le soleil disparu mais les rues étaient toujours éclairées. Gandalf toqua une énième fois à une porte. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit.**

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes perdu et

-Perdu à New York ?

-Oui, nous ne venons pas d'ici … C'est compliqué.

-Mais où allez-vous cette nuit ?

-Dehors, **fit tristement Bilbon**

-Mes pauvres petits, entrez donc, allez, venez !

**Gandalf remercia chaleureusement la femme, qui était toujours souriante. Dori fit de même, comme la plupart de nains. Forcement Fili et Kili firent leur « gentleman ». Bilbon sourit timidement, Thorin dit juste un simple merci. Le hobbit se demanda pourquoi elle, elle les laissait entrer et pas les autres. **

-C'est étrange ici, **souffla Kili**

-Avant tout, dites-moi pourquoi êtes-vous habillés si bizarrement ?

**Gandalf se demanda un instant si il fallait mieux mentir ou non. Les deux jeunes frères faisaient signe que non, Thorin hésitait, Balin et Dori disaient que oui.**

-Il faut lui dire la vérité.

-Allez-y, Balin.

**Le vieux nain prit une grande inspiration tout en venant se poster devant la vieille femme.**

-Nous venons de la terre du milieu, nous sommes des nains, sauf Bilbon qui est un hobbit, et Gandalf qui est, disons un homme. Un magicien. Nous étions à Fondcombe, chez les elfes, en direction d'Erebor, la montagne solitaire, pour tuer le dragon Smaug. Nous sommes arrivés ici et faisons désormais la taille des hommes ce qui étrange.

**La vieille dame trembla avant de se levait brusquement et de chasser tous ces nains de chez elle en hurlant aux fous. **

-Un poil hystérique la mémé !** Ironisa Bofur, malgrès la situation**

**Ils n'eurent comme secours que la forêt, ils s'abritèrent dans les arbres, leurs cœurs gonflés de chagrin.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La folle

**Ils s'éveillèrent au petit matin, bercés par le chant des oiseaux. En bas de l'arbre des gens se promenaient avec leurs enfants, tous étrangement vêtus. Kili, ayant du mal à s'éveiller, tomba de sa branche.**

-Ouah … Ça fait mal !

**Son frère descendit en se moquant de lui, comme les autres. Bien vite Bombur leur rappela une chose essentielle.**

-On a rien mangé depuis hier soir.

**Les nains grognèrent en pensant à ça, de plus il n'avait que très maigres provisions, et pas d'argent.**

-On ne peut pas voler quand même ?

-Non. Nous allons avancer.

**La compagnie progressa aux alentours de la forêt. Gandalf s'arrêta devant la porte d'un petit immeuble à la porte rouge, numéro 221 B. Il toqua et une femme leur ouvrit. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, les yeux gris, devait avoir la quarantaine.**

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi madame, nous sommes perdus ici depuis hier et-

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous savez où nous sommes ?

-Non et-

-A New York ! Juste à côté de Central Park ! Et vous vous dites perdus ?

**Thorin dépassa ses compagnons et se posta entre elle et Gandalf.**

-Nous ne venons pas d'ici, pas même de ce monde.

**La femme dévisagea Thorin, habillé comme tous roi nain qui se respecte, étrange ici, avant de murmurer un « **c'est bon** » et de les laisser entrer. Cette fois Thorin la remercia chaleureusement.**

**Ils déposèrent leurs armes dans l'entrée, créant un tas, et suivirent leur hôte dans le salon. Là il y avait une jeune fille blonde qui lisait. En entendant les bruits elle releva la tête et paniqua pour partir en courant à l'étage.**

-Marion !

**Mais elle continua sa course et on entendit une porte claquer.**

-C'est ma fille … Bon, vous allez m'expliquer votre histoire et je vais vous installer. Il y a une chambre d'amis avec trois lits, le canapé qui peut également faire lits …

-On a ce qu'il faut, merci,** assura Nori.**

-Bien. Je vous écoute.

* * *

**Je précise qu'ici l'italique est la réponse, c'est une conversation Skype !**

-Je t'assure ! Ma mère a pété les plombs !

_-Oh, molo, explique je pige rien -'_

-Y a des mecs bizarres qui sont arrivé. Un vieux genre sorcier, un petit sans chaussures et les autres avaient tous de la barbe et des vêtements … Je te raconte pas !

_-Je t'ai déjà dit, la drogue c'est mal._

-Arrête je déconne pas !

_-Grouaf_

-J'te hais

_-Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Hein ?_

-Viens voir.

_-Gné ?_

-Viens chez moi et aide-moi ! J'te jure y un tas d'armes dans l'entrée !

_-American Nightmare …_

-Ta gueule je flippe moi, sérieux !

_-Ok, ok … Là je dois « surveiller » mon frère, je suis là dans une demi-heure _

-Active, je t'en prie !

_-Oui. A plus Marion !_

**Marion referma son ordinateur, espérant que son amie se dépêche. Elle entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte, alors en saisissant sa batte de baseball (on est jamais trop prudent) et ouvrit doucement la porte.**

-Euh, ça va ?

**Elle fit les yeux ronds devant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il était blond, avec des tresses, ses moustaches aussi étaient tressées. Elle referma violemment sa porte, pour s'adosser à celle-ci en reprenant sa respiration.**

**Marion était donc blonde, un blond miel, qu'elle coiffait toujours en chignon « sauvage », elle avait des yeux marrons foncé. Sur son nez, à gauche, elle avait un piercing. Elle était moderne quoi, comme elle disait. Comme vêtements un slim bleu clair, des chaussures genre tennis blanche, un tee-shirt marqué « New York » sur un fond de cette ville. Elle avait 19 ans, mais vivait encore chez sa mère.**

**Sa mère justement, avait 37 ans. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs, des yeux gris. Rien de très particulier. Habillée elle aussi jean et pull. Elle s'appelait Laureen.**

**La seule chose particulière, c'est qu'elle était divorcée.**

* * *

**La sonnette retentit. Ce fut Bofur qui alla ouvrir, leur hôte étant occupé. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait une jeune fille brune, grand sourire aux lèvres.**

-Bonjour monsieur ! Vous êtes un visiteur, venu d'ailleurs ?

-Euh … Oui.

-Je suis la pote de Marion, elle m'attend.

**Bofur laissa entra la fille, ne sachant que faire. Elle vit le tas d'arme, assez impressionnant, et siffla.**

-J'adore ton chapeau !** Dit-elle à Bofur en faisant un clin d'œil avant de monter à l'étage. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air amusé puis partit rejoindre la compagnie au salon.**

**Elle frappa à la porte et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Marion apparut tenant en l'air sa batte de baseball, ce qui fit hurler son amie.**

-Désolé. Entre vite !

-Eh, molo ! Y sont cool. Enfin j'ai vu que celui avec le chapeau.

-Tu parles ! Moi je flippe. Tiens, t'as amené ton sac.

-Ouais j'ai dit à ma mère que j'allais dormir chez toi pour une durée indéterminée.

**Marion ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie était toujours de bonne humeur.**

-Meg' … Ils me font peur.

-Roh, allez ! On va parler de chose inutile et ce soir on va manger. Ok ?

-Mouais.

**La brune s'appelait Megan. Elle avait également 19 ans, depuis peu. Ses cheveux étaient donc bruns, presque chocolats, avec des reflets dorés. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur également chocolat, éclatante. Elle avait un jean slim, des converses basses rouges un peu délavés. Un débardeur blanc, une sorte de chemise ouverte, remonté jusqu'au coudes de la même couleur que ses chaussures. Son poignet droit était recouvert de toute sorte de bracelets. **

**Quand le soir arriva, elles descendirent pour passer à table. Les hommes (les nains) y été déjà installé.**

-Qui est-ce ?** Demanda Balin en voyant la brune.**

-Megan !** Répondit-elle fièrement en s'inclinant, en souriant. **La meilleure amie de la terroriste. Euh non, terrorisée.

**Marion lui lança un regard noir et s'assit, en face de Bifur, Megan à ses côtés. Elle ria aux éclats en voyant la tête de son ami devant celle de Bifur, de tête.**

-C'est pas halloween, pourquoi il a une hache ?

-Les gobelins. On ne peut pas lui enlever, sans quoi ça le tuerait.

-Que d'al. Aller à l'hosto et hop fini !

-Quoi ?

-Rien, laissez tomber !

**Le téléphone de Laureen retentit, surprenant les nains, qui étaient maintenant des hommes. Ils se regardèrent entre eux, toujours un peu gêné. Bilbon semblait plus rassuré qu'eux malgrès tout.**

-Je dois vous laisser, ils ont besoin de moi à la brigade.

-HEIN ?! Non, maman reste je t'en pire !

-Marion ça suffit ! Megan est là, alors calme-toi. Bon appétit messieurs.

**Elle prit son manteau et sortit bien vite, sans perdre un instant. Marion tourna la tête (et quelle tête, Megan s'en voudra toujours de ne pas l'avoir photographié) vers les invités, qui regardaient leur assiette vide. Le plus petit bonhomme soupira en souriant tandis que les nains se levèrent en prenant les assiettes.**

-_ Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux. _

_Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux._

_Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes. _

_V'là c'que la p'tite Marion déteste !_

**Marion paniqua dès que les premiers couverts furent jetés en l'air. Sa mère allait la tuer ! Deux jeunes nains jonglaient avec, le autres jouaient de la musique, celui avec une hache lavait la vaisselle. Le plus gros mangeait les reste, Bilbon rassura Megan en lui apprenant qu'il avait également eu le droit à cela et ils finirent, tous les deux, par « danser » sur la table en se tenant les mains pour tourner au rythme de la musique tandis que Marion s'affolait de plus en plus.**

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras. _

_Laissez les œufs sur le tapis en tas. _

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre. _

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes ! _

_Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante. _

_S'il en reste, chose étonnante_

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent._

**Marion finit par hurler sur son amie qui dansait maintenant avec les nains en riant. La pauvre blonde soupira. Un cirque et un bal réunis …**

_V'là c'que la p'tite Marion déteste ! _

-S'il vous plait ! **Lança-t-elle désespérée alors que les nains s'écartèrent pour lui permettre de voir la vaisselle empilée sur la table sous les rires de tous.**

**Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Megan fit connaissance avec tous les nains et écouta leur récit d'aventure. Marion ne cessa de lui reprocher qu'elle était censée être là pour l'aider, ce à quoi elle répondait qu'il fallait toujours sympathiser avec les envahisseurs, pour être sûr de survivre s'ils concrétisent leurs idées. Inutile de préciser que les nains firent une drôle de tête à ses paroles. Marion soupira et les laissa parler de trucs étranges.**

* * *

**La fille de Laureen sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés, signe qu'elle venait de prendre sa douche. Elle passa devant le four de la cuisine qui indiquait vingt-trois heures et quatorze minutes. Elle soupira un coup avant de rentrer dans le salon.**

-Oh, Marion ! J'te présente … Alors voyons voir … Non ne dit rien je vais m'en souvenir … Bilbon ! Lui c'est Bilbon, après t'a Bofur, hache-man c'est Bifur-

-Hache-man ?

-Ouais, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux.** Elle regarda son amie avec son air bien à elle. Megan s'en fichait un peu de ces nains, elle les aimait bien avec leur dégaine et leur récit fantastique, alors elle avait confiance. **Bref, ensuite y a Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, l'intello, euh … Dwalin, père-castor, euh, non, Balin, désolé, Thorin, Gandalf et les plus dangereux !

-Quoi ? Eux ? **Elle regarda les deux jeunes nains qui lui faisaient un signe de la main en souriant et fumant.**

-Je t'assure ! Fili a voulu me faire fumer et Kili m'a sorti des histoires d'un mec atteint d'albinisme avec un bras en moins parce qu'il a décapité un sapin de noël !

-Pas un sapin de noël, un nain avec une barbe décoré !

-C'pareil, **assura-t-elle en faisant tourner sa main droite en l'air.** Allez, toi tu t'assois et tu dis bonjour aux visiteurs venus d'ailleurs.

-Nan mais ça va pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est des … Des terroristes !

-Nop, j'leur ai parlé d'Al-Qaïda y z'ont rien compris. Pareil pour l'URSS ou les nazis. Eux, ils sont juste … Comment dire … Eflisite ? Goblisite ? Orquisite ?

**Marion regarda son ami puis Fili.**

-Elle a fumé quoi ?

-Rien. Et pourtant on a tous essayer ! Mon frère l'a tenu par les jambes, Bofur lui tenait les mains, mais impossible !

-Vous êtes des malades, **fit-elle en réprimant un sourire à l'idée de son amie ainsi torturé.**

-C'est c'que j'leur ai dit, **fit Megan en repartant s'asseoir sur le canapé complétement sali.**

-AAAAAH ! Vous avez foutu d'la boue sur le canap' ! J'vais me faire tuer !

-C'est juste de la boue,** dit Bilbon**

-Ecoute-moi bien, le poilus,** dit Marion en attrapant le hobbit par le col. **C'est peut-être juste de la boue mais ça, CA ! **Elle pointa du doigt le canapé beige devenu marron, **et bien ça, ça coute la peau du cul, OK ?!

-Quel langage.

-TOI, LA FERME !

-Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit, **fit Megan en se calant au fond du canapé.**

-Si vous voulez, on peut nettoyer.

**Marion tourna la tête en lâchant Bilbon qui tomba sur les fesses.**

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Alors lui, c'est le fils du sapin de noël, celui qui s'est fait décapité par Jack Frost version orque, et son père c'est un gens qui s'est barré devant une mine. D'ailleurs vous faisiez quoi devant une mine ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit, ils essayaient de-

-Ah oui ! Bref, c'est le roi déchu de la montagne rôti.

**La blonde haussa un sourcil en regardant Megan qui hoché la tête de haut en bas**

-La Montagne Solitaire,** soupira Balin.**

-Oui, mais comme il y a un four avec des ailes dedans, c'est devenu une pizzeria ! Oh, dis-donc ! Bofur ferait un fameux pizzaiolo, non ?

-Megan, tes blagues sont nulles.

-Au moins, tu flippes plus.

-Hum.

-Je disais qu'on pourrait vous aidez si vous voulez.

-Euh, et bien je … Oui, je veux bien, merci.

-Fili, Kili, nettoyez ça.

-QUOI ?!** Fit Kili, outré**

-A par vous et votre amie, personne n'a pu s'asseoir sur le canapé !

-Ca peut être elle,** déclara Fili sous l'approbation de son jeune frère.**

-Elle n'a pas de chaussures, elle.

**Fili soupira et se leva, entrainant son frère.**

-Je … Je vais me coucher,** souffla Marion en tournant les talons à la compagnie, suivit bien vite de Megan.**

**Une fois dans la chambre, Marion ferma la porte à double-tour avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.**

-C'est pas possible, Megan.

-Eh, tu sais, je crois pas qu'ils mentent. Ok, tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais … Ça serait génial qu'ils viennent d'ailleurs !

**Elle s'accroupi devant son amie qui baissa les yeux sur la poche de son jean en entendant le vibreur de son téléphone.**

-Ma mère peut pas rentrer avant demain midi, ils suivent des trafiquants.

-Et t'as peur ?

-Oui.

**Megan soupira en se relevant pour s'allonger sur un matelas posé attivement au sol. Comme quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Marion se leva à son tour pour ouvrir.**

-C'est encore moi, désolé. C'est possible qu'on s'installe dans le salon ?

-Si vous enlevez vos bottes.

-On a nettoyé, ne vous inquiétez pas,** rit Fili avant de souhaiter aux deux filles une bonne nuit pour ensuite descendre les escaliers.**

* * *

_**Ah, je sais, la chanson est pété mais je voulais absolument la mettre. prenez garde, au prochain chapitre vous goûterez aux idées Meganiènes de relooking ... J'en dis pas plus !**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : La survie des spaghettis

_**Encore appelé nains et hobbit, mais je vous répète qu'ils font désormais notre taille ! Et le titre est parfaitement normal, vous allez comprendre.**_

* * *

**Marion se réveilla la première. Elle se leva sans bruit et ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre, contemplant ainsi la vue matinale de Central Park.**

-Megan.

-Hm ?

-On va faire un jogging, comme avant ?

-Quelle heure ?

-Six.

-J'arrive.

**La brune se leva, les cheveux en pagaille, et prit dans son sac sa brosse et ses affaires de sport, un débardeur et un leggins, comme son amie. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, mit ses baskets, et les deux sortir sans un bruit, rigolant du fait que les nains dorment encore.**

**Une fois dehors, elles firent le tour du parc, et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café pour prendre un chocolat chaud.**

-A chaque fois le fait de courir dans le froid puis de boire un truc chaud me pete la gorge,** fit Megan en reposant son chocolat fumant.**

-Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit. Tu dois avoir raison, c'est étrange tout ça mais …

-Te force pas. J'ai un plan pour les rendre « normal ».

**Marion fronça les sourcils et devant l'air filou de son amie, elle sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat pour ensuite approuvé que oui, ça peté la gorge.**

**En rentrant, elles eurent la surprise de voir les armes rangés, et un petit déjeuner plus ou moins servi.**

-On n'y connait trop rien, mais on a trouvé le pain, la confiture, le miel et du lait, ainsi que des bols,** expliqua Balin**

-Vous voulez du café ? Du thé ?

-Je veux bien du thé,** fit poliment Bilbon.**

**Megan observa son amie expliquer comment faire à Bilbon en mâchant son chewing-gomme.**

-C'est quoi ?** demanda Ori**

-Euh, comment dire … Une sorte de pâte qui a un goût particulier et qui se mâche. Ça ne se mange pas, par contre.

**Bilbon revint vite avec son thé, les yeux grands ouverts devant ce sachet magique. Il s'assit, comme les autres.**

-Vous avez enlevez les armes ?

-Oui, on s'est dit que le facteur pourrait avoir peur, **fit Kili en tartinant un bout de pain.**

-C'est sûr.

-Et vos manteaux ?

-Oui, ils sont avec nos affaires. Il fait bon ici, et on ne risque pas de sortit.

-Et puis en … Chemise, comme ça, vous ferez moins peur, **assura Megan avant de boire du lait.**

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Déjà, faut savoir s'ils restent. **Elle fit signe à Thorin.**

-Eh bien, je pense, Gandalf nous a expliquer que le retour serait …

-Impossible,** fit le magicien.**

-J'en suis navré,** déclara Marion en attrapant le miel.**

* * *

-C'est parti !** Cria Megan en se frottant les mains. Elle prit un bloc note et un stylo avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, devant les nains, et Marion prit place sur un accoudoir.**

-Balin,** fit la blonde.**

-Couper la barbe, acheter un gros pull genre montagnard ?

-Et les cheveux aussi, une bonne coupe.

-Vous n'y pensez pas !** Paniqua le vieux nain. **Avoir une telle barbe …

-Bon, les cheveux sûr, la barbe on verra,** dit Megan en notant tous.**

-Dwalin.

-Rasé la tête, taillé la barbe et … En haut … Un tee-shirt … Gris.

-Et un pantalon noir, grosses chaussures de marches.

-C'est noté !

-Ori.

-On rase, on enlève les tresses, on arrange les cheveux, on achète …

-Une sorte de sweet ouvert, en violet, non ? Et une chemise en dessous, un pantalon, jean, gris.

-Pourquoi pas !

**Les nains devenaient verts. Couper la barbe …**

-Dori ?

-On enlève les tresses, et le truc à la barbe. Sinon on peut laisser et on l'habille version …

-Un pull pourpre, épais. Et son pantalon, il peut le garder, non ?

-Ouais, ça fera bien ! Nori.

-On lui coupe les cheveux comme à ton frère, et lui fous un tee-shirt marron et un pantalon bleu foncé, avec des chaussures vert sombre.

-Si tu veux. Coupe courte … Rasage total …

**Nori devint blanc. Kili riait aux éclats, lui.**

-Tiens, puisque tu rigoles, on passe à toi !** Dit Marion.**

**Elle et Megan chuchotèrent quelques instants entre elles, inquiétant le jeune nain.**

-Alors, un sweet capuche bleu, un jean marron foncé, des basket délassés. Sweet remontés aux coudes ? **Marion hocha la tête. **Oui. La barbe on peut laisser et les cheveux, soit tu coupes court soit tu laisses, c'est pas trop gênant.

-Je laisse !** Hurla-t-il en se moquant des autres**

-On désépaissira un peu. Fili ! On enlève les tresses.

-Le moustache.

-J'peux au moins garder les tresses sur le côté ?

-Il peut aussi toutes les garder, sauf les moustache. Ça fera un … Hippie ?

-Nan, un mec cool.

-Ouiii ! Et les cheveux longs ou attachés.

**Megan nota tout ça, tandis que le nain blond se moquer de Dwalin.**

-Tee-shirt ?

-Sweet bordeaux, comme son frère, mais manches longues.

-Ok Marionnette.

-Bofur.

-Les tresses sur le côté à la poubelle, mais la moustache et le chapeau, il garde.

-Oui, genre pizzaiolo ! Tee-shirt beige ?

-Oui. On improvisera.

-Bifur, hôpital pour la hache. On peut le laisser comme ça, genre vieux rocker.

-On changera juste les vêtements, quand même ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pô.

-Bombur ?

-Euh …. Tee-shirt et pantalon. On enlève la grosse tresse ?

-Mouaif. On verra un fois relooker.

-T-t-t-t …

-Glóin !

-La barbe, nop. Trop. Barbe courte. Cheveux idem. Tenue … Veston en cuir sans manches, chemise blanche. Eh, ça rime ! Je note.

-Óin.

-Coupes de cheveux et de barbe. Pull gris … Pantalon on laisse, bottes à la limite ça peut faire bien.

-Gandalf.

-Ba en fait, si on laisse la barbe et les cheveux en changeant le reste, ça fait un peu faire pédophile quoi.

-Ou père noël.

-Habille-le en rouge et file lui du couscous.

-Hein ?

-D'la choucroute !

-Ah, ton fameux couscous d'alsace.

-Oh, ça va hein !

-Donc, Gandalf ?** S'impatienta Marion.**

-On taillote la barbe et … On voir le chapeau …

-Pull aussi ? Chaud.

-On verra.

**Tous les nains se tournèrent vers Thorin.**

-Bilbon.

**Kili soupira.**

-Chaussures.

-Ouais, mais franchement le reste ça va ! Ca fait hippie.

-Putain Megan y a pas que les hippies dans la vie !

-Ok, ok.

-Thorin.

**Megan prit une grande inspiration.**

-On taille les cheveux, on laisse la barbe, on lui fout un trois pièces. Ou une chemise.

-Ouais !

**Thorin, lui, n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de se faire couper les cheveux.**

-On fait ça, **expliqua enfin Megan en se levant, **pour que vous passiez inaperçu. Ta mère devrait pas être rentrée ?

-Ouais mais non, elle vient de m'envoyer un sms, la filature continue.

-Rappelle moi de pas devenir flic.

-Idem.

**Les filles repartirent en haut, laissant les nains, hobbit et magicien perplexe.**

-Thorin, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça !** S'exclama Glóin**

-Elles font ça pour notre bien,** fit Gandalf,** ce qui est très généreux de leur part.

-Je rêve.

**Puis le silence s'invita. Personne ne parlait. Bilbon jouait avec ses doigts, en se demandant quelles allures auront ses amis ensuite.**

-Let's go !

**Megan venait de descendre, habillé bien plus chic que ce matin, à savoir une sorte de tee-shirt bleu-violet léger, et un short en jean blanc façon usé, les cheveux longs. Derrière elle venait Marion, short en jean noir et débardeur rouge. Megan prit son carnet pour appeler les premier clients au relooking.**

-Fili, Kili !

**Les deux se levèrent.**

-Laissez vos fourrures et tous ici, prenez qu'une chemise, un pantalon et des bottes.

-Direction ?

-Coiffeur !

**Et la porte claqua, laissant le reste de la compagnie seul, un peu … Bizarre. Gandalf soupira et prit sa pipe, bien vite imité par les autres.**

**oOo**

-Pas mal !** Megan se tourna vers Marion et lui administra un coup de coude pour qu'elle sorte de son état second. Ils venaient de passer sous les ciseaux du coiffeur et le résultat était vraiment bien.**

-Bon, on va au magasin maintenant.

**Meg n les attrapa par les poignée et les tira dehors avant de courir dans la rue jusqu'à une boutique où elle entra telle une furie, et continua de courir en cherchant le rayon sweet pour homme. Rayon homme quoi.**

-Là !

**Elle lâcha les deux frères et brandit un sweet bleu qu'elle tendit à Kili, puis (après avoir renversé la moitié du rayon) donna un beau sweet bordeaux, sans poche ventral contrairement au bleu, à Fili. Marion arriva alors avec un jean noir et un autre bleu foncé.**

-Le noir pour le bleu, le bleu pour le rouge. Les cabine c'est là-bas.

**Les eux frère se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et partirent essayer ses vêtements quand Megan tapa l'épaule de son amie.**

-Mon frère !

-Quoi ?

-On a zappé un truc capital pour la survie des spaghettis intergalactiques !

-Hein ?

-Boxers.

-Oh merde. J'te rappelle qu'on sait pas …

**Megan se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.**

-Enfin voilà,** dit Marion**

-Ta qu'à aller voir.

-Pas folle ?

**La brune haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'une cabine, avant d'entrouvrir le rideau, suivit d'un cri, pour demander.**

-Alors on va dire qu'on a oublié un truc capital pour la survie des spaghettis intergalactiques, les sous-

-Tu vois pas que-

-Ça va, t'es en jean et en … rien. Ok. C'est pas grave. Alors les sous-

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! T'es conne ou quoi ? Demande à mon frère !

**Elle laissa le rideau partir et attrapa l'autre, un deuxième cri avant même qu'elle n'ouvre.**

-Tu prends normal, j'en sais rien, je connais vos trucs !

-T'a une préférence pour la couleur ?

-QUOI ?

**Elle se détourna et rejoignit Marion qui riait.**

-C'était qui le jean et rien ?

-Kili.

-Ouh.

-Bon, on y va ?

**Marion essuya une larme de rie qui coulait sur sa joue et suivit son amie, heureusement qu'elle avait un frère.**

* * *

**Ils entendirent la porte claquer et tous tendirent leur cous pour voir le résultats.**

-Tada !

**Fili et Kili étaient maintenant de parfait New Yorkais, à la mode, jeune.**

-Prochaine étape, Balin et Dwalin.

-Faite attention aux cabines, Megan est folle.

-Roh, ça va, t'avais un jean !

-Oui mais pas de haut !

-C'est pas comme si t'étais moche. **Elle mit une main sur sa bouche en esquissant un sourire.** Oups !

**Puis elle se rejoignit en courant Marion qui guidait déjà les deux vieux dehors.**

-Kili,** c'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Thorin au jeune nain qui rougit aussitôt, assit près de son frère qui ricanait.**

* * *

_**Désolé, les spaghettis, c'était plus fort que moi. Pour Balin, c'est à vous de voir ! Sinon, je me suis basé pour lui et d'autre sur un fanart représentant Ori, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Thorin en moderne. je sais, je dois noter le titre des fanarts, désolé.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimez ;)**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le roi costard

_**J'ai oublié de préciser que le sweet de Fili est à fermeture ;)**_

* * *

**Le soir arriva vite, et seuls les deux frères, Balin et Dwalin étaient relookés. Balin avait donc désormais un pull type de montagne rouge, accompagné d'un pantalon simple et gris foncé, et avait pu garder ses bottes à condition de laisser ce pantalon par-dessus. Pour la barbe, elle était taillée, et celui lui allait plutôt bien, les cheveux un peu coupé, mais juste un peu. Son frère aussi était tout neuf, crâne rasé, barbe taillé, tee-shirt vert délavé finalement, jean large foncé, et les mêmes bottes, aux conditions identiques que celles de son frère.**

**Quand Laureen rentra, elle vit d'abord Kili accoudé à un meuble de la cuisine en train de parler avec son frère, et fut surprise. Puis sa fille lui expliquant tous, et sa mère ne put qu'être heureuse que sa peur soit passée. Puis elle prépara le repas, aidée de Bombur et Bofur, laissant les autres regarder la télé.**

-On met quoi ? **Demanda Megan, assise en tailleur sur le tapis en se retournant sur le canapé où s'agglutinaient les nains, sauf Gandalf, Bilbon et Thorin qui étaient sur les fauteuils ou par terre.**

-Je sais pas. Allume et zap.

**Les nains furent grandement étonnés devant cet objet lumineux. Un cadre avec des images qui bougent ? Les explications de Marion (non pas que Megan explique mal, non mais voilà) durèrent jusqu'au repas, et encore après ils n'avaient pas compris.**

**Le repas fut bien bon, mais étonna certains nains, surtout au niveau des noms. Le coup du yaourt au chocolat en a déstabilisé plus d'un.**

**Après ce repas Laureen alla se coucher, pour se reposer après plus de douze heures de filatures. Elle laissa donc les nains et les deux files dans le salon, et Megan leur montra la radio. Bien sûr, Bifur se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de cette drôle de chose tandis que les filles dansaient. Les deux plus jeunes, Fili et Kili, ne furent pas longs les rejoindre … Sur la table basse. Marion cria au début de faire attention, mais laissa les choses se dérouler.**

**Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ça, mais aussi de se demander comment leur hôte pourrait dormir. Marion lui assura que l'isolation était très performante.**

**Une heure après le début de cette fête, seul Thorin, Gandalf et Bilbon étaient encore assis, et ils riaient en voyant les autres se trémoussaient dans le salon. Nan, parce que sur la table basse, y a avait pas assez de place. Même Dori s'était laissé entrainer, et bientôt Bofur attrapa Bilbon pour l'emmener.**

**Gandalf riait bien en voyant ce spectacle, mais aussi en pensant à Laureen ou même au voisin. Non pas que le son soit à fond, non, mais quand même.**

**oOo**

**Ils avaient commencé vers vingt et une heure, il était une heure du matin, et ils commençaient à tomber de fatigue sur le canapé ou sur un fauteuil.**

-Gné ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai reçu un message de mon frère à vingt-trois heures.

-Et qu'est-ce qui dis ?

-On fait un soirée tu veux venir ? J'te rassure il l'a écrit en langage texto.

-J'préfère. Tu fais quoi ?

-Je lui réponds : nous aussi, pas fini, avec quinze mec.

-T'es folle, y va tout balancer.

-Nop, demain y va rappliquer. Ou alors il va pas me croire.

-Tu as un frère ?** Demanda Bofur en s'asseyant.**

-Oui, il a quinze ans mais il se croit trop … Trop.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Timothée, alias Tim, alias Titi.

-Titi ? C'est quoi ça ? **Rit Marion**

-Quand il me fais chier. Surtout devant ses potes.

-Y en a pas un qui t'a draguer une fois.

-Si, ba il s'est pris un vent. Un mistral.

-Outch.

**Puis le marchand de sable vint leur rendre une petite visite et tous s'endormirent dans un drôle d'état, enchevêtré sur le canapé.**

* * *

**Le lendemain les filles continuèrent leur mission relooking pour le reste des nains. Bofur était content de son nouveau style, Il gardé son chapeau et sa moustache, il avait une chemise d'un genre beige décontracté, un jean usé et ses bottes. Un parfait pizzaiolo avec un tablier avait dit Laureen. Bifur, avec un blouson de cuir, c'était le parfait portrait d'un biker. Pour sa hache, il avait rendez-vous dans une semaine, bien que les médecins demandèrent cinquante fois comment il avait eu ça. Bombur change juste de tee-shirt, et pour sa tresse, les filles hésitaient encore, ça ne choqué pas plus que ça. Laureen décida à son tour, et préféra sans, alors elles lui coupèrent. Ori avec un sweet violet et un pantalon en tissu gris sans barbe ni tresses dans les cheveux, se fondait parfaitement dans la foule (Marion le perdit de vue trois fois) Nori avait les cheveux coupés bien courts selon lui, et n'avait plus de barbe, mais le résultat était satisfaisant. Dori, elles lui avaient juste enlevé les tresses, et lui avaient donné un pull pourpre. Bien sûr, ils pourraient acheter d'autres vêtements plus tard, mais pour l'instant c'était bien. Glóin refusa de se faire couper la barbe, mais avec l'aide de Fili et Kili, les filles lui coupèrent sa barbe et un peu ses cheveux. Bon, il en avait encore, mais pas assez pour lui. Óin se laissa faire lui, et ressemblait à un grand-père désormais. Bilbon choisis lui-même un tee-shirt blanc et des chaussures basses, et avec son pantacourt, c'était parfait. Gandalf eut le droit à un taillage de barbe et de cheveux et à un trois pièce gris clair. Il se morfonda longtemps sur sa pauvre barbe.**

**Ce fut au tour de Thorin, et tous les nains attendirent son retour avec impatience. La portes s'ouvrit et tous hurlèrent de joie, mais ce n'était que Laureen, alors ils lui expliquèrent la situation.**

**Enfin le roi arriva, et tous furent stupéfaits, pour un peu il ne l'aurait pas reconnu.**

**Il avait toujours sa barbe noir, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés, brossés vers l'arrière, ce qui lui donnait un genre de fonctionnaire, et son costard ne faisait qu'accentuer cet effet. Le haut et le pantalon était bleu marine, la chemise blanche, impeccable.**

-Alors ?** Demanda Megan, impatiente.**

**Laureen entra pour voir la surprise et ne fut pas déçu. Elle en resta bouche bée, et ce n'est que la sonnette de la porte qui sortit ce petit monde de son état.**

-Toi ?!

-C'est quoi ton histoire de quinze mecs, là ?

-Tu sais Titi, c'est pas tes oignons, retourne joue à ton ordi et-

-Laisse-moi passer j'te dis !

-Mais dégage ! Connard !

**Timothée déboula dans le salon où se tenait la compagnie et reçu une claque de sa sœur derrière la nuque.**

-Aïe ! Mais t'es folle !

-Sans blague ?** Fit celle-ci d'un air blasé avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.**

-C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Des gens.

-Hin ! Nan mais, ils viennent d'où ?

-Nous sommes des nains qui étions chez des elfes après c'être fait coursé par des orques et des wargs, peut après avoir combattu des trolls, et nous devions aller tuer un dragon, mais on a échoué ici,** déclara Fili.**

**Tim ne dit rien, bloqué. Puis il sortit en courant.**

* * *

**Oui c'est court, mais le suivant (il arrive dans la soirée) va être épic ! Et vous montreras que l'alcool, c'est mal ... Ou pas.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'avion

-Ma mère est d'accord !** Hurla Megan en balançant un gros sac à bandoulière dans le couloir. **Je pars avec vous !

**Marion arriva et prit son amie dans les bras.**

-Oh, les ictériques, vous nous aidez ?** Fit Bofur en mettant une valise dans le coffre de la voiture.**

**Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils s'étaient échoué sur terre. Ils avaient appris les coutumes, les objets … Ils ne travaillaient pas encore, mais connaissaient pas mal de chose. Et cette année, Laureen avait reçu une belle prime et une augmentation, et était devenue sergent, donc elle avait décidé d'emmener tout ce petit monde en vacance à la mer, près de San Diego.**

-Bon, les places ?

-Dori, Nori, Ori et Thorin avec toi maman. Moi je monte avec Megan, Fili et Kili, c'est Bofur qui conduit.

-Bifur avec Bombur, Balin et Dwalin avec Glóin et Óin dans le monospace !

-Il ne conduit pas encore Bifur ?** Demanda Laureen en mettant une énième valise dans le coffre.**

-Non, il n'a pas fini sa rééducation.

**L'opération avait été un succès, Bifur reparlait, mais il avait besoin d'une rééducation, et avec tous ce qui c'était passé …**

**Pour les voitures, Laureen avait un monospace, et elle avait loué une voiture, la deuxième étant à sa fille, c'était son cadeau pour ses vingt ans, soit il y a un mois. Monospace bleu, voiture loué verte, l'autre rouge. Laureen sourit aux filles et démarra la voiture, suivit de Balin et plus loin de Bofur.**

-On va où ?** Demanda Kili**

-A l'aéroport,** répondit Marion en tournant la tête. Elle était assise à l'avant, derrière à gauche Kili, à droite Fili et entre les deux Megan.**

-Là, ça va encore, mais s'ils grossissent,** soupira la brune.** On a encore une heure de route ! Faut mettre de la musique !

-J'y ai pensé, **fit malicieusement Marion en mettant un CD, la première chanson étant « **_**I Love it**__**I don't care**_**», et forcement elles se mirent à chanter, sous les rires des garçons.**

**oOo**

**Ils savaient ce que c'était qu'un avion, mais c'était impressionnant de prêt. Et al tête des passagers quand tout entèrent … Megan pouffa et Fili la questionna afin de savoir pourquoi.**

-Nan, c'est un truc dégueu.

-Ba dit !

-Ils doivent penser à des ces trucs !

**Fili la regarda en haussant un sourcil.**

-Oh non …** Puis il rit à son tour avant de s'écrouler sur un fauteuil.**

-Combien de temps de vol ?

-Aucune idée,** fit Laureen, **j'ai pommé la brochure.

-Maman !

-Quoi ?

**Et maintenant, un aperçu du vol :**

-J'ai mal au cœur.

-Moi aussi.

-Ah non ! Tu gerbes pas sur mon short !

-On essayera de surfer Fili ?

-T'as juste vu des vidéos !

-Y a un buffet à volonté ?

-C'est incroyable quand même votre histoire ….

-AAAAAH SALOP ! MON SHOOOORT !

-Beuh … Hic ! Pardon …

-Berk.

-Oui, mais je suis sûr de tout savoir !

-On verra !

-Y a un casino, non ?

-Marion !

-Oh ouais !

-Excusez-moi madame, c'est par où les toilettes ?

-Je suis fatigué …

-Je pourrais construite une pizzeria !

-Ça serait sympa !

-Vous contez faire quoi comme travail ?

-On peut se tutoyer ?

-Bien sûr.

-Rah, ça cool aux mains ! T'as mangé quoi ce midi ?

-Désolé Nori … Je- Beuh …

-Non, non ! NNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! Mes chaussures ! Mes tongs ! Mes pieds !

-Mais vous faites quoi derrière ?

-Au moins on ne parle pas de cannabis !

-Des saucisses ?

-Peut-être dans une entreprise …

-Dégagez, urgence dégeuli.

-J'ai envie de dormir.

-Des pizzas quatre fromages …

-Avec de la béchamel …

-Moi j'veux être informaticien !

-Moi policier !

-Trop sexy !

-Marion !

-Ba quoi ?

-Avec des olives …

-Je te préviens, tu me vomis dessus encore une fois, je te noie dans les toilettes. AAAAAAH !

-C'est malin aussi ! Il est déjà malade alors i en plus tu lui dis des trucs horribles …

-Mon tee-shirt ! Blanc ! Sacrilège !

-Par Mahal, fermez là

-Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez bouclez

-VOS GUEULES !

-Vos ceintures, atterrissage-

-LES CHIOTTES SONT BOUCHES !

-Essaye avec le machin là !

-Ou alors avec du saumon …

-Et des tomates …

-Oui, flic, lunettes de soleil, tout ça … Trop classe !

-Ton neveu veut devenir policier.

-Oh le con.

-CA REMONTE ! TOUS AUX ABRIS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

-Quoi ?

-DE LA MERDE !

-Dori, je crois que je vais encore vomir

-Hein ? Mais à part tes tripes il te reste quoi ?

-Beuh …

-AAAH ! mais j'ai rien fait, merde ! je dormais ! T'es horrible Ori !

-Hum ?

-Tiens, le magicien se réveil aussi.

-C'est quoi cette puanteur ?

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! UN MONSTRE !

-Mais non, c'est Nori. L'avion lui a vomi dessus.

-QUOI ?

-PAR MAHAL FERMEZ-LA OU JE VOUS LIVRE AUX ELFES !

-I BELIEVE I CAN FLY !

-Megan ta gueule.

-I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Des macaronis aux fromages …

-Avec de la sauce béarnaise …

-Tu pues Nori.

-Toi, je vais te foutre dans la cuvette si tu continues.

-Mademoiselle, il y a un problème dans ces toilettes ! Elles sont bouchées !

-On devait pas atterrir par hasard ?

-Après, c'est sûr, c'est beaucoup de travail mais bon.

-Je vais aussi faire de la plongée sous-marine.

-Ba en même temps, la plongée, c'est dans l'eau !

-C'est quoi les paroles après ?

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être loin d'eux, mon frère.

-Idem.

-ATTENDS SEULEMTN QU'ON SOIT ARRIVE, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

-Excusez-moi, qui est allé aux toilettes dernièrement ?

-Vous voyez pas que j'essaie de dormir ?

-Fumez est interdit dans l'avion grand-père.

-Je ne suis pas un grand père ! Je n'ai même pas fêté mon quatrième millénaire !

-Fatigué, fatigué …

-ATTENTION, ATTENTA A LA MERDE !

-Hein ?

-Les chiottes sont mortes.

-Amen.

-Comme les cinq mousquetaires !

-Ils sont trois.

-On sait pas exactement.

-Tu sais que c'est une fiction, écrite par Alexandre Dumas ?

-Y en a qui disent ça de la bible.

-Qu'elle a été écrite par Alexandre Dumas ?

-Soit pas con, la bible c'est de Jésus !

-Il y a un resto italien très bien près de l'hôtel.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Et je ferais une dégustation de vin ! Pas du vin elfique, du vrai vin !

-Et du jus de groseille …

-Chubaka, c'est un gorille ?

-Nan, un yéti.

-Un hippopotame !

-BEN LADEN EST DE RETOUR, IL HANTE LES TOILETTES !

-Nori, arrête de gueuler, je t'entends.

-Vous allez me répondre, oui ?

-J'avais pas les mots, j'avais, j'avais pas les mots …

-J'aime pas les épinards.

-Et le bord de mer au crépuscule.

-J'en ai une bonne !

-C'est quoi ?

-Gandalf, j'en ai marre. Ori vomit partout, Nori gueule tout le temps, Thorin drague, Bofur parle de pizza, les jeunes discutent de trucs tellement cons … EH MAIS IL DORT CE SALOP !

-Pas de vulgarité jeune homme !

-Tu veux mon poing ton la figure ?

-Tu te calmes !

-Alors ? C'est quoi ?

-Un petit pois dans un ascenseur.

-LES CHIOTTES DÉGUEULES !

**Bref, ils réussirent à atterrir et roulèrent en direction de l'hôtel où ils goutteraient à un repas et un repos bien mérité !**

* * *

_**Verdict ? Allusion à un film, vous trouvez ?**_


	7. Désolé !

Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Oui, je sais, ce genre de « chapitre » passe beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais là, je me suis creusé la tête tout le week-end, je n'ai pas d'inspiration, et pour couronné le tout ma clé USB a eu un problème, alors j'espère que mes fichiers ne sont pas effacés !

De plus, avec la rentrée, au lycée, ça risque d'être chaud, mais promis aux vacances je me rattrape !

Désolé à ceux à qui j'avais promis un chapitre, mais le manque d'inspiration plus le coup de ma clé USB, ça fait beaucoup, si on plus on compte que le samedi je ne suis pas chez moi.

Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, ça c'est vrai, je veux trop perfectionner mon récit !

Bon week-end à vous quand même )


End file.
